זאב מצוי
by hen22993
Summary: לא הבנתי מה קורה לי באותו רגע. הרגשתי כאילו אני הולך למות כל שנייה מכאבים עצומים. רק רציתי שזה ייפסק... וכשזה נפסק רציתי למות ממה שגיליתי. אפילו בסיוטים שלי לא חשבתי שדבר כזה יכול לקרות. ערפדים קיימים, ובגללם אני איש זאב


כתבתי סיפור קצר על הפעם הראשונה בו מישהו כלשהו נהפך להיות זאב. זה קרה בתקופת סוף הספר הרביעי, בו הצטרפו כעשרה זאבים חדשים.  
הזכויות שמורות לסטפני מאייר על הדמויות אמברי, קוויל וסאם. כל השאר, הדמויות האחרות והלילה שייכים לי.  
קריאה מהנה!

**זאב מצוי – נקודת מבטו של ג****'****יימי****.**

"אל תלך" היא אמרה, מחזיקה בידי ומושכת אותי אליה.

"אני חייב" אמרתי לה, מקרב את ראשי לשלה כדי לנשק אותה. שפתיה היו כל כך רכות. יכולתי להרגיש בנשיקה כמה היא לא רוצה שאעזוב. עטפתי את ידיי מסביב למותנה והיא מסביב לצווארי. קירבתי אותה אליי עוד יותר עד שלא היה בינינו מרווח.

"אל תעזוב אותי" היא אמרה, עוצרת את הנשיקה. הסתכלתי לה בעינייה החומות ונָשקתי קלות על שפתיה.

"אני אחזור מחר, עוד פחות מתשע שעות שוב תראי אותי" אמרתי לה, מנסה להרגיעה.

עמדנו בכניסה לבית שלה, מנסים להגיד לילה טוב אחד לשני, אך ללא הצלחה. השעה כבר אחת עשרה בלילה, ואם לא אגיע ברבע שעה הקרובה לבית, הלך עליי. אבל אני לא יכול להיפרד ממנה, מקיירה שלי. אני לא אמין שהתאהבתי ככה, ועוד בבת של הבוס של אבא שלי. אם ההורים שלנו יגלו זאת, הם בטח יאסרו עלינו להיפגש, ואסור שזה יקרה.

"אולי תישאר לישון אצלי הלילה?" קיירה שאלה והסתכלה עליי בעיניים. היא יודעת שזו החולשה שלי, שמבקשים ממני משהו ומסתכלים עליי בעיניים. אני כל כך רוצה להיות איתה עשרים וארבע שעות ביממה, לנצח. אבל קיימים עוד אנשים בעולם חוץ ממני וממנה.

נישקתי אותה בחוזקה, מראה לה כמה אני רוצה את זה. עצמתי את עיניי ונתתי לנשיקה להפוך לעדינה יותר. אחרי כמה שניות פתחתי את עיניי וניתקתי את הנשיקה.

"אני לא יכול" אמרתי. חיבקתי אותה חזק ואז עזבתי. "לילה טוב קיירה"

"לילה טוב ג'יימי" היא אמרה בלחש.

הלכתי מכניסת הבית שלה, מסתכל מספר פעמים לאחור רק כדאי לראות אותה עדיין שם. היום אחי חוזר, בגלל זה אני חייב להיות בבית. אם הוא לא היה בא, להורים שלי בכלל לא היה אכפת איפה אני אישן. לפעמים אני מתחנן, בלב כמובן, שהם יאסרו עליי ללכת לאנשהו. אבל לא... הם ההורים "הכיפיים" שמרשים לילד שלהם ללכת לאן שהוא רוצה ולחזור מתי שהוא רוצה.

הבית שלי לא רחוק מהבית של קיירה, בין חמש לעשר דקות הליכה. מה שמקל עליי במצבים כאלה. לא שיש כל כך הרבה מצבים כאלה. הבית שלי גם לא כל כך רחוק משום חבר שאני הולך אליו. ככה זה כשגרים במקום קטן כמו לה פוש. גרים ליד כולם, מכירים את כולם, כל אחד מתערב בחיים של השני. בקיצור – יש חסרונות ויש היתרונות בלגור במקום קטן.

האורות בחלק מהבתים, שעברתי לידם, היו כבויים. כולה אחת עשרה ומשהו בלילה, מי הולך לישון בשעה כזו? אנשים שקמים מוקדם לעבודה. טוב, זה הגיוני. וגם ילדים קטנים שיש להם בית ספר מחר. טוב, גם זה הגיוני. אבל בזה שהם הולכים לישון מוקדם, הם מפספסים את כל היום! את כל הלילה במקרה הזה!

הרגשתי את הרוח הקרה והחזקה נושבת. משום מה לא היה לי קר. למעשה, היה לי ממש נעים באותו רגע, וקיוויתי שיהיה יותר קר. אני בטוח, שאם קיירה הייתה איתי עכשיו, היא הייתה מתלוננת על כמה שקר לה או על כמה שחם לה כשאני מחבק אותה. גיחכתי לעצמי על המחשבה הזו.

אחרי שבע דקות של הליכה איטית, הגעתי לבית קטן מעץ, לא כל כך קטן... אבל לפי דעתי הוא קטן. לבית יש רק קומה אחת וחצר ענקית שקרובה לעצים, שלושה חדרי שינה קטנים, סלון בינוני ומטבח קטן – מי קאסה. שש עשרה שנה אני כבר חי בבית הזה, ההורים שלי אפילו יותר. אני לא מבין מה הבעיה לעבור בית, אבל כנראה שלהורים שלי יש בעיה עם זה.

שמעתי דיבורים וצחקוקים שבאים מתוך הבית, ואפילו לא הייתי קרוב עדיין לדלת. בזמן האחרון השמיעה שלי התחדדה. כשהגעתי לדלת, כבר יכולתי לדעת מאיזה חלק מהבית הקולות באים – מהמטבח. פתחתי את הדלת הישנה, נכנסתי לבית וסגרתי אותה בעדינות. עדיין לא הגעתי למטבח ואחי כבר יצא ממנו לקראתי.

"ג'יימי!" אחי קרא לי בשמחה.

"טום..." אמרתי בשמחה מזויפת. טום בא אלי וחיבק אותי, לא חיבקתי אותו בחזרה.

לטום יש שיער חום, כמו לאמא שלי. הוא גבוה, רזה ואפשר להגיד שיש לו קצת שרירים. העיניים שלו בצבע ירוק וצבע העור שלו כהה יותר משלי. אבל חוץ מזה, יש לנו את אותו צבע עיניים ומבנה גוף.

זה לא שאני לא אוהב אותו, או לא שמח שהוא פה. אני פשוט מאוכזב שלקח לו שנה לבוא ולבקר אותנו... אותי... זה שהוא גר עכשיו בעיר אחרת עם חברה שלו, לא אומר שהוא לא יכול לפחות פעם בשבוע או בחודש לבקר אותנו. הפרש הגילאים בינינו הוא כולה שלוש שנים, היינו כמו חברים טובים, כמעט בלתי נפרדים, עד שהוא עבר למקום אחר.

"קרה משהו?" טום שאל בדאגה.

כן קרה משהו חתיכת אידיוט, למה נטשת אותי לשנה? "לא קרה כלום" עניתי וחייכתי חיוך מזויף.

"מעולה!" הוא אמר, שם את ידו מסביב לכתפי ומשך אותי למטבח. הוא מתנהג כאילו הוא לא עזב וזה מעצבן אותי ברמות.

"אני חושבת שנהיית יותר גבוה ממני!, מה הגובה שלך? מטר שמונים? מטר שמונים וחמש? הוא שאל.

"שבוע שעבר הייתי מטר שבעים" אמרתי והוא הסתכל עליי בפליאה.

"ג'יימי, חיכינו רק לך כדי לחתוך את העוגה!" אמא שלי אמרה כשאר נכנסו למטבח. אמא שלי נמוכה יחסית אליי ואל טום. השיער הטבעי שלה בצבע חום, אבל אחרי שהיא צבע אותו, הוא התבהר לה. היא לא שמנה ולא רזה, ממוצעת אפשר להגיד לבת ארבעים.

כשראיתי את העוגה, ריר התחיל לצאת לי מהפה. הייתי כל כך רעב שיכולתי לאכול את כל העוגה בפעם אחת. הרחתי את ריח השוקולד הממכר, את הווניל שציפה את אותה. הבטן שלי קרקרה לי בצורה מטורפת. לא שמתי לב שאני רעב עד עכשיו.

"מישהו פה רעב" טום אמר וצחק, אבא ואמא צחקו אחריו. נהמתי בשקט. רק שנייה, נהמתי? מה אני כלב לעזאזל? ממתי אני נוהם?

כולם הסתכלו עליי לכמה שניות עד שאמא שלי הציעה לחתוך את העוגה.

"בשביל מה העוגה?" שאלתי לפני שהכנסתי חתיכת עוגה ענקית לפה שלי.

"טום, למה לא תספר לו?" אבא שלי שאל והתיישב בכיסא לידי.

הכנסתי עוד חתיכת עוגה לפה שלי, מחכה שטום יענה על השאלה. אמא ואבא שלי חייכו כמו מטורפים, כאילו הוא סיפר להם שהוא הולך להתחתן ושהם יהיו סבתא וסבא עוד מעט. מה שבחיים לא יקרה לטום בעשר שנים הקרובות.

"אני הולך להתחתן!" טום צעק. כמעט נחנקתי במקום.

ראיתי את אמא שלי בוכה משמחה ומחבקת את טום. מה לעזאזל? הוא לא יכול להתחתן! לא עכשיו! ובמיוחד לא לכלבה הזו שירלי!

"אין מצב!" אמרתי בכעס, לא מבין בכלל למה אני כועס. כאילו אני לא רוצה שהוא יתחתן איתה, ועוד בגיל תשע עשרה. טום יודע שגם אם אני לא אוהב את ההחלטות שלו, אני אקבל אותן בשקט, מה שלא קורה עכשיו. "אתה לא הולך להתחתן עם הכלבה הזו!" אמרתי, אפשר להגיד שכמעט צעקתי בכעס.

"ג'יימי! איך אתה מדבר?" אמא שלי אמרה, מנסה להראות איזו אמא טובה היא. העיקר היא מרשה לי לדבר ככה כשטום לא נמצא...

"אתה לא הולך להתחתן איתה" אמרתי לטום, מסתכל עליו בעיניים.

"מי אתה שתגיד לי עם מי להתחתן?" טום שאל בכעס.

התחלתי לרעוד, לא יודע ממה. בטח לא מקור כי חם לי בטרוף. הרגשתי כאילו אני יכול להתפוצץ מכעס כל שנייה. איך הוא מעז לבוא לפה, אחרי שנה, ולהגיד שהוא הולך להתחתן עם האישה הכי מטורפת בעולם? ואיך הוא מפיל עליי את הפצצה הזו בלילה הראשון שהוא פה? חשבתי שהוא אוהב אותי, שהוא יכול להתחשב במה שאני אומר לו. אני אח שלו ויודע מה טוב בשבילו.

"מי אתה שתבוא אחרי שנה לפה רק כדי להגיד שאתה הולך להתחתן?" צעקתי, "איך יכולת לעזוב הכל, לעזוב אותי וללכת אחריה כמו כלב?. אני אח שלך למען השם!" באותו רגע נתתי אגרוף לקיר שנמצא לידי.

הסתכלתי על קיר, אני לא מאמין ששברתי אותו. הסתכלתי על היד שלי, זה נראה היה כאילו לא נתתי בכלל אגרוף למשהו קשה כמו קיר, גם לא הרגשתי את הכאב. מה בדיוק קורה לי? לא הפסקתי לרעוד מאז אותו רגע שטום אמר לי שהוא מתחתן. כל כך חם לי, כאילו אני נמצא בתוך גיהינום.

"ג'יימי! ג'יימי!" שמעתי מישהו קורא לי, יכול להיות שזה טום, אבא שלי או בכלל אמא שלי. לא יכולתי לזהות את הקול. בקושי שמעתי אותם מדברים. ראיתי את הכל בהילוך איטי. העור שלי שרף כאילו מותחים לי אותו, הדבר הזה כואב כמו גיהינום או כמו שמישהו בא ונותן לך בעיטה לביצים!

"אל תתקרבו אליי!" צעקתי ויצאתי מהבית בריצה.

עשיתי את דרכי לחצר האחורית עם כאבים מטורפים שעוברים בכל גופי. מה קורה לי? למה כל כך כואב לי? מה עשיתי שזה מגיע לי? כולה אמרתי שאני לא מרוצה מהבחירה שאח שלי עשה!

הגעתי לפתח היער ונפלתי על בירכיי. העצמות שלי כאבו כאילו שברו אותם, העור שלי שרף. הרגשתי שחיי פשוט חולפים לי מול עיניים. עם הכאב הזה אני יכול למות בעשר דקות הקרובות, אבל אני לא רוצה שהכאב הזה יימשך פאקינג עשר דקות! אני רוצה שהוא ייפסק פאקינג עכשיו! אני רוצה לחיות חיים ארוכים בלי כאב, עם קיירה לצידי, לסיים לימודים, למצוא עבודה, להתחתן, להוליד ילדים, לראות את הנכדים שלי גדלים. אני רוצה לחיות, אני לא רוצה למות עכשיו!

שמעתי רעש של קריעת בגדים והרגשתי כאב חד בכל הגוף. לפתע הכאב נעלם. לא הרגשתי שריפה, כאילו שהעצמות שלי שבורות, פשוט כלום. תודה לאל שזה נגמר! רגע, אם אני לא מרגיש יותר כאב... סימן שאני כבר מת?. פקחתי את עיניי וראיתי כפות רגליים של כלב, זאב מה שזה לא יהיה. ניסיתי להתרחק מהם, אבל הם עקבו אחריי. ניסיתי לדבר, אבל במקום זה שמעתי יללה. מה לעזאזל זה?

יכולתי לשמוע את הרוח. מי לעזאזל יכול לשמוע את הרוח? שמעתי גם את רעש המכוניות בכביש. מה שמוזר זה שבכלל לא עוברים פה מכוניות, אז מאיפה מגיע הרעש הזה?. אבל מה שהכי תפס את תשומת ליבי היה הדיבורים שבאו מהבית שלי. אני באמת שלא מבין איך אני יכול לשמוע את כל הדברים האלה פתאום.

מה שיותר מטריד אותי עכשיו זה למה יש לי כפות רגליים של כלב או זאב? מה פאקינג אני?

_אתה איש זאב_ קול בראש שלי אמר, _יותר נכון משנה צורה__, __שיכול להשתנות רק לזאב_.

ידעתי שאני מת. לא סתם אני שומע בראש שלי קולות אם לא הייתי מת.

הקול בראש שלי צחק, אשכרה צחק. _אתה לא מת ילד__, __אתה פשוט איש זאב_

_לא אני לא_ אמרתי בביטון. זה לאאאא יכול להיות שאני פאקינג איש זאב.

_תסתכל סביבך__, __תביט בכפות רגלייך__, __תדבר בקול_. הקול אמר. _מה אתה רואה__? __כפות רגליים של זאב__? __מה אתה שומע__? __יללות__? __עכשיו תגיד לי אם אתה לא זאב_.

_מי לעזאזל אתה__?_ שאלתי בעצבנות.

_למה אף אחד לא יכול לקבל את זה קצת יותר באופטימיות__? __רק קללות ולהתנהג בצורה לא יפה_ הוא מילמל לעצמו.

_איך אתה מצפה שאגיב__? '__אני איש זאב__! __הללויה__!'?_ שאלתי בכעס.

_אני אשמח אם מישהו היה מגיב ככה__!_ הוא אמר, _דרך אגב__, __קוראים לי קוויל__._

קוויל... למה השם הזה מוכר לי? זה לא שיש מליון אנשים שקוראים להם קוויל במקום הזה. אני חושב שהוא לומד בבית הספר שלי.

_אולי אם תגיד לי איך קוראים לך__, __אז נוכל לענות על השאלה מאיפה אתה מכיר אותי _קוויל אמר.

_ג__'__יימי_ עניתי. ג'יימי שון, בן שש עשרה, כיתה י', אמא מישל, אבא מייקל, אח טום, חשבתי כשאמרתי את השם שלי.

_תודה על המידע__. __אתה גם רוצה להגיד לי איפה אתה גר או כמה קיבלת במתמטיקה__?_ קוויל שאל בציניות.

_חה חה חה__, __מצחיק מאוד__! __ככה זה יהיה תמיד__?_ שאלתי. אני לא רוצה שישמעו את מה שאני חושב!

_הרבה דברים רוצים בחיים__, __לא תמיד מקבלים אותם_ קוויל אמר, _וכן__, __ככה זה יהיה תמיד__. __זה אחד הדברים המבאסים בלהיות זאב__._

אני לא פאקינג זאב. אני לא פאקינג זאב. אני לא פאקינג זאב. אני. לא. פאקינג. זאב.

_עוד אחד__?_ קול אחר שאל, _זה כבר השלישי שלנו השבוע__!_

אוקי, עכשיו אני בטוח שאני מת. זה לא ייתכן שאני שומע קולות בראש שלי, שומע יותר טוב, מיילל במקום לדבר... אני מת.

_את זה עוד לא שמענו__. __יש כאלה שאומרים שהם השתגעו__, __שזה לא אמיתי__, __שזה חלום__. __אבל עוד לא שמעתי מישהו שחושב שהוא מת_ הקול הלא מוכר אמר.

_תפסיק להציק לו אמברי_ קוויל אמר. נעים להכיר אמברי... חתיכת שם.

_יש לי את השם הכי יפה בעולם__, __אני יודע__, __אתה לא צריך להגיד_ אמברי אמר.

_אתה רציני__?_ שאלתי.

_כדאי לך להפסיק לעשות את זה לחדשים_ קוויל אמר.

_אבל זה כיף__! __לפחות הם יכולים לקחת ברצינות את הדברים שלי__!_ אמברי אמר.

_אתם שני המוזרים ביותר שנתקלתי בחיים שלי_ אמרתי והתחלתי ללכת בחזרה לבית.

_חכה שתפגוש את כולנו_ אמברי אמר וצחק. יש עוד? שאלוקים יעזור לי עכשיו! אני מעדיף למות!

_לאן אתה הולך__?_ קוויל שאל.

_לא פאקינג עניינך_ עניתי.

_אתה לא יכול ללכת לבית הזה__! __איך אתה מצפה שהמשפחה שלך תגיב כשהיא תראה אותך__? __אתה פאקינג זאב שדומה לדוב__. __אתה יכול לגרום להם להתקף לב_ קוויל אמר ונזכר במה שקרה לאחד הזאבים האחרים שעדיין לא פגשתי.

הוא בדיוק הפך לזאב, מול המשפחה שלו. הוא לא ידע מה קורה לו, בדיוק כמוני. אמא שלו בכתה, אבא שלו קם ונפל על בירכיו כאשר הוא שם את ידיו על חזהו, במקום שנמצא הלב. עוד מישהו שהיה שם, נראה לי אח, פשוט לא עשה כלום, עמד במקום.

_היא__, __היא הפכה לזאבה_. אמברי תיקן אותי.

אני עדיין בהלם שמישהו יכול לקבל התקף לב אם נהפכים לזאב מולו. והיא? יש בנות פה?

_בת אחת__, __ליאה__. __גם אח שלה זאב__, __סת__'_. אמברי ענה לי על המחשבות.

_לא אכפת לי איך קוראים לה__! __לא אכפת לי איך קוראים לכם__! __אני רוצה להבין איך לעזאזל נהפכתי לזאב__! __למה אני__?_ שאלתי בכעס.

_אתה זוכר את שיעורי היסטוריה__?_ קוויל שאל.

אממ.. שיעורי היסטוריה... אני אף פעם לא מקשיב להם. אבל כשהייתי ילד קטן, היו מספרים לנו את אגדות השבט בשעת היסטוריה.

_בדיוק__!_ קוויל אמר בשמחה, _אתה זוכר את האגדות__?_

_בערך__... __יש כל כך הרבה_ עניתי.

_כן__, __אבל יש אגדה ספציפית על האבות שלנו__, __איך הרוח של האב הקדמון שלנו נכנסה לתוך זאב_. קוויל אמר.

כן... אני זוכר משהו כזה... אני זוכר את הסיפור עם הקרים, האישה השלישית...

_בקיצור ילד__, __אנחנו נהפכים לזאבים כאשר אנחנו מרגישים שיש סכנה לידנו__. __סכנה הכוונה לערפדים_. אמברי אמר,_כרגע יש באזור יותר מעשרים ערפדים__, __לכן הרבה נהפכים לזאבים דווקא בתקופה הזו_.

_נהפכתי לפאקינג זאב בגלל פאקינג ערפדים__? __וערפדים בכלל קיימים__? __אם אתה עובד עליי עכשיו אמברי אני לא יודע מה אני אעשה לך_ אמרתי בכעס, כל כך רוצה שהוא יגיד לי שהוא בכלל עבד עליי.

_אתה איש זאב עכשיו ג__'__יימי__! __אנשי זאב קיימים וגם ערפדים__! __אתה צריך להבין שכל המציאות שלך לא הייתה כל כך מציאותית_ קוויל אמר.

_אהבתי את המשפט קוויל_ אמברי אמר.

_פשוט תשתקו לרגע__!_ צרחתי בראש.

אני, ג'יימי שון, פאקינג זאב בגלל ערפדים. אני איש זאב.


End file.
